Kamen Rider Garuda
This is Second Raihan991 series Plot Year 2015 Space Pirate EXOR invading earth Mysterious guy called Kuroi Steal Red Light Stone and Give that stone to a policeman named Kazeyama Kaze.Kazeyama tranform to be Kamen rider Garuda with Garuda Gauntlet and Red Light Stone. Characther 'Kamen Rider' 'Allies' Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin/Takatora Kureshima women of wing fate ''' '''man of wing fate police special investigation Team * Commander Toneri (29,Leader) * Akira Tachibana (20,Spy) * Kazeyama Kaze (23,Kamen rider) * Ryu Kazami (16,School Spy) * Setsuna Shijima (22,hacker) * kageyama kage (21,kamen rider) 'Villains' Space King Black King Iron Dark Skull Troops Four Elite Pirate * Dark Crow *'Dark Aries' *'Dark Bat' *'Dark Lion' 'Dark Creation' * Lizarion * Gremontis * Aracnofus * Octopoda * Valcus * Gills * Megalodon * Giant King Arsenal Light Stone Garuda gauntlet ' 'Taiga changer Garuda Sword Taiga Cannon ''' Episode '''1-3=garuda gaiden 4-6=Iron dark gaiden 7-9=Dark Garuda gaiden 10-12=mega evolution gaiden 13-15=Kaze gaiden 16-18=special gaiden 19-21=Kuroi and akira gaiden # Garuda light from the sky # why red and blue? # secondary light stone # henshin evil taiga # Real taiga searching # iron dark past # another rider # dark imposter # who stand now? # the sword evolution # Garuda evolution # real fight # kaze dark side # dark vs dark # kaze past # gaim returns # decade vs garuda # fourze vs garuda # kuroi is real dark garuda # kuroi past # kuroi and akira # rising evolution # orange and white light stone # fang light stone appear # ready for battle # Kamen rider Hex # Last fight # Special:Rider light stone Special The Movie Kamen Rider Garuda Future Wings Kamen Rider 2015 mega war [[Kamen Rider Garuda Summer Break:Iron Vs Garuda|'Kamen Rider Garuda Summer Break:Iron Vs Garuda']] kamen rider garuda returns the movie Special:Rider light stone Kamen rider garuda Trilogy: * Evil taiga gaiden * Kamen rider HEX gaiden * Kamen rider Dark garuda gaiden Net movie:Kamen rider Garuda past wings: * part 1:Who that guy * part 2:kaze Past * part 3:Kamen rider quiz:Kaze vs Dark garuda vs iron dark ''' Song '''Opening: * Moshimo:Daisuke (ep 1-10) * Hotaru no Hikari:Ikimonogakari (ep 11-27) Ending: * For you Azu (ep 1-5,28) * Black Night Town:Akihisa Kondo (ep 6-11) * Blue bird:Ikimonogakari (ep 12-20) * Long kiss goodbye:Halicali (ep 21-27) Video Games * Mugen kamen rider garuda Notes * this series feature episode part * 2 times this series making next kamen rider debut but the next rider name still unknown * this is first kamen rider series to have ending like anime and super sentai * This all kamen rider form are modified of garuda and evil taiga ** Garuda modify:Dark Garuda,Almost all kamen rider Garuda form ** Evil Taiga modify:kamen rider Taiga,kamen rider new taiga ice mode Gallery Bima01.jpg|Kamne Rider Garuda Azazel_BX.PNG.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Garuda 11052447 1586106471667112 5526588462675911183 n.jpg|Evil Taiga/kamen rider new-Taiga Iron garuda.jpg|Iron Garuda Megahex_Original.png|kamen rider hex red rider.png|Red rider 10404202 388295671338926 1684407833899316763 n.jpg|Kamen rider Taiga Next Next:Kamen rider Card battle Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Raihan991